Daughter's point of view on an old story
by RyesShadow
Summary: in this redo of the secret life show it is 18 years since amy had john and 16 years since she had her daughter katherine. some of the old ties stayed strong but many new bonds were made and made stronger
1. Chapter 1

**18 years since Amy had John. Amy finally broke up with Ben and went out, then married Ricky. **

**Ricky dumped Adrian for good and gave up everyone for Amy and their son. Two years after John, Amy got pregnant again (with Ricky) and had a little girl she named Katherine. **

**She is 16 and in the beginning of her junior year. **

**John is in his senior year. **

**Amy graduated high school and went to college and graduated with a degree in teaching music.**

**Ricky went on to manage all of the butcher shops and Mr. Boykewich gave the line to Ricky because Ben got in to drugs after Amy dumped him and ended up in prison for five years and his dad believes he would no be able to run things so when he got out he went to live at his dad's and work at the hotdog stand, where he is now still into drugs.**

**Adrian changed her ways and got over Ricky. She found a guy who loved her, then they found out she couldn't have children so they adopted twins from china, a boy named Sage and a girl named Sabine age 15 and a girl from Russia named Abigail who is now 16 and best friends with Katherine.**

**Katherine POV**

" So, Abby, what do you think of him?!" I said.

"Oh, cute! But I think he's more your type than mine" she replied

" Hmm, and your type is the geeky boy with the glasses and head gear?"

"Don't you know it, yummy!" we both erupted in to a fit of giggles that lasted until they reached Katherine's little yellow Porsche turbo.

" I still can't believe that your dad gave you a freak'n PORCHE for your sweet sixteen! My dad gave me an old clunker and said 'if you fix this up yourself it will have more sentimental value'" Abigail said sarcastically with little air quotes around '_sentimental_ and _value_.'

"I know I'm still uber excited and hope that nothing happens to it or dad will kill me." Then I saw John across the road heading toward this ford-Harley Davidson F150 truck that he totally adored like it was living.

" John!" I yelled to him, he heard me and called back, "hey li'l sis! Is Abby coming over again?

"Yup!"

"Ok, just remember aunt Ashley, uncle Arron and Mr. Griffin are coming over later."

"Oh yeah, ok, well they all know Abby and just love her!"

"Ok well see you two at home."

-at the Underwood's home-

" Mom! We're home!" I yelled for mom because her and dad were probably upstairs in their room and I wanted them to know there were other people around. Gosh they were two lovesick love birds that couldn't get enough of each other, even now, 17 years and two kids later.

"We'll be down in a min." I heard mom yell back, "Katie dear would you feach some lemonade? How was your day? Hello Abby, how are you today?" my mom asked politely. She was always nice to Abby, she loved her and would have to because she like lived over here, but she still held a grude against her mom, Mrs. Adrian, but wouldn't hold Abby to something her mother did before she was born.

"Great!" I said while getting the lemonade, " I'm almost finished with my Art project and in digital photography today we went up to the stadium and took pictures of the football players practicing!"

"That's wonderful… Hmm Ashley should be here soon." My mom said a little distracted like usual when things were happening.

"They will show. Is it ok if Abby stays for dinner?" I asked hoping mom was listening.

"Yes of course." My dad answered for her when he walked in the kichen. My mom heard his voice and instantly they both lit up and kissed.

"Eww mom can't you save that for private?"

"Ha ha I think it's sweet the way they look at each other!" Abby commented.

"Yes cute but also a little too mushy and lovey-dovey to watch now if I'm the one kissing, that's a different story!" I said quietly to Abby.

"But you won't be kissing anyone anytime soon right" John was standing behind me with an apple in his hand.

"Only if I had a boyfriend but no guy is brave enough to ask me out because you are over protective!" I tried to glare at him but failed miserably because he made a funny face that made Abby and I laugh.

DING-DONG

" Oh, that will be Ashley!" my mom said

She opened the door and gasped in shock…


	2. Chapter 2 revelations

Ch 2. Katherine's POV

"BEN?!?" my mom's voice went up like five octaves in that one word and we all gasped. " What are you doing here?" now she started to sound mad.

Ever since mom had dumped him before I was born he got desperate even though part of the reason was that he cheated on her with some random chick in Italy and was hitting on Adrian. After the break-up he started calling her every night and coming to our house, while he was on a drug high. Then when he got put in jail when I was like seven, things got quiet in that aspect and it was nice. When he got out he didn't come by at all, we thought he had learned his lesson, but here he is years later, looking scruffy with puffy pink eyes and yellowed teeth.

"Ben, you know the restraining order, you can not come within 100 yards of the house or Amy." My dad was trying to contain his anger at Ben but a little leaked through.

"yes…but… I just wanted to talk to…Katherine…alone?" Ben's speech was halting and slurred from years of drug abuse and also out of fear for Ricky, and with good reason.

" WHAT are you CRAZY? Yes, there's no way you are going to be I a room ALONE with MY DAUGHTER!" dad was yelling but I was glad, I didn't know Ben before he went crazy, so I don't know the "sweet side" but he creeps me out now and that's all that matters.

"I just want to…talk." Ben, scared now replied.

"About what you stalker?" my dad calmed down a bit but It wasn't going to last depending on whatever Ben said.

"uh… well… I just found out I have a…son…he is 17 and….going to move to her school…and wondered if she would meet him and…well. Show him around?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I take forever to update! I'm just always soooo busy! But keep faith in me please!

Ch 3 Katherine pov

"You? Have a son? With who?!?" dad questioned

"Well you know the year I… um…you know…the thing with Adrian…?" Ben stuttered

"Oh just spit it out you big wuss that was in the past and I'm with Amy and don't care."

"Yeah well you know how 3 months after we…had sex…she ran away? Yeah you do…of coarse; well she contacted me a week ago. She said that she left cause she found out she was pregnant. By me." Ben said all this with his head hanging low staring at the floor avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Wow," my mom said, "why didn't she just stay? And why didn't she tell you…" "And why is she just now letting you know" I said… I was curious.

"She said she was embarrassed and didn't want to screw up my life any more and some other not so nice things I'm not going to repeat. She said she would have rather kept him a secret from me all my life but that she's sick and dying and she would rather him go to me that foster care since her parents died 2 yrs ago." Ben said all this in a rush and then just went silent.  
"Well when is he coming and why did you want to talk to me alone?" I asked

"I wanted to talk alone cause… I don't know I guess I was embarrassed also. And he's here in the car outside…"

please review! If I get enough reviews ill update quicker!


	4. I am giving this story up for adoption

Hey sorry to those of you who liked and were following this story but I have lost interest in writing this story (yeah i know its been a couple years...), if anyone wants to take it and do anything with it fine by me, i just ask that you tell me so i can read it and see how it ends up!

thanks!


End file.
